


Im the Mary Jane to your Peter Parker

by Opheliail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, First Dates, Highschool Derek Hale, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, She does not exist, Spider Bite, a little bit of angst, no Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliail/pseuds/Opheliail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and a little bit of pre slash angst.<br/>Set in Highschool with Stiles and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles walked the hallways of Beacon Hills High , being pushed out of the way and jostled in the overcrowded hallways not noticing the crowds parting like the red sea until he managed to walk straight into the one they were parting for, Stiles looked up and their in all his glory was the dark prince of Beacon Hills Derek Hale. The grumpiest but hottest person to walk this earth, who sneered down on Stiles and pushed him out his way carrying on his warpath way to his next class.

Stiles couldn't help his addled brain he was unfocused as only the day before he had been at detention cleaning out the old cupboards when he was bitten by something, he had immediately pulled his hand back but other then a small bleeding circular wound he didn't see anything to be wrong so he carried on in cleaning the cupboard until the teacher let him out, the strangest thing the wound had been fully healed this morning when he woke up.

So Stiles thought he could be excused his addled brain today,as something bigger than high school was going on in his life.

He had one more class of the day to attend luckily he had Science next a class he enjoyed, he was planning to become a scientist when he was older. When he entered the classroom the classrooms pet spider Ethel raised it legs at Stiles and then scurried into her cave, Stiles was weirded out as Ethel never did that with him especially as he was her main caretaker within the class. Luckily for the rest of the class there were no more weirdness though Ethel still wouldn't greet him even as he fed her like she always did.

Stiles finally was able to leave though as he was heading to his jeep he was nearly hit by the Dark Princes car a jet black camaro the same shade as the dark princes soul in Stiles opinion. Stiles headed home, he entered into his home and shouted out to his dad hearing no reply he headed into the kitchen where he found a note on the table informing Stiles that his dad got called in for an emergency, Stiles just shrugged used to his dads hectic work schedule and prepared dinner for one and then completed his homework and headed to bed.

When he woke up the next morning he instantly realised something was wrong his back wasn't pressed back into his mattress as the surface was hard, Stiles opened his eyes realising that he was looking at his bed he closed his eyes hoping that this was only a nightmare, when he reopened them he was still on his ceiling, he went to rub his eyes with both hands and ended up falling down upon his bed and onto his floor.

His dad banged on his doorway "Son you alright in there?" Stiles just shook his head and called back "I'm fine, just fell out of bed " His dad just grunted behind the door and moved on downstairs hopefully to start breakfast. Stiles looked at his hands and didn't see anything different so he just shook his head, got changed and went for down for breakfast with his dad.

When he got to school, the dark prince cornered him up by his locker, surprising Stiles so much he ended up dropping his books everywhere, Derek smirked but still picked them up and then told Stiles "You, me the movies and possibly dinner tomorrow after school I'll drive, heres my number text me" Derek handed Stiles back his books and a piece of paper smirked and walked off leaving no room up for argument. Stiles stood there shocked, tomorrow was Friday, he had a date with the dark prince Derek Hale tomorrow, the same guy who hated him so much he tried to kill him every chance he got or put him down.

Stiles tried not to think about it too much and decided to carry on with his day when he realised his hand was stuck to his locker, he tried to pull it back but it wouldn't detach, he looked around noticing that no one had realised yet that he was stuck to his locker, that was good he held onto his wrist and pulled finally detaching himself from the locker only to land flat on his ass in the middle of the school hallways great. 

People around him started laughing so he quickly got up grabbed his books lowered his head and walked determinedly to class, once there he sat down and waited for class to begin. After that incident he was hoping that there wouldn't be a repeat performance of that sick situation and luckily there wasn't and he went home again to a lonely house and a lonely bed.

The next day at School was uneventful with no more indents when he woke up or in school and he almost forgot about his date with Derek until after school when he was heading to his jeep and Derek appeared behind him, grabbing his neck steered me to his car, he unlocked the car opened the door and shoved me inside. The leather sats felt good and I then noticed him sliding onto his seat.

He looks at me,

"Food then movie or movie then food?"

I gawk at him not expecting for him to ask my opinion after he manhandled me into his car. He looks quickly over at me before diverting his eyes back to the road "Well what do you want to do" I open my mouth but no sound comes out and then I swallow and say "Food the movie if thats alright" he looks over and I see a small twitch in his lips before he nods. We stop off at the old diner in main street thats been there since the dawn of time, its a retro diner with red leather booths and checkered floors and the staff in black work uniforms and off white frilly aprons, they also happen to sell the best curly fries in town. We are sat at the corner booth with a good view of main street and the rest of the diner, Derek is face towards the door and Im faced with my back away from the door, the waitress comes over and we order, Derek gets the chicken burger with salad instead of fries and water while I get the cheese and bacon beef burger and curly fries with a Oreo milkshake, Derek looks slightly disgusted but then he's not paying or is he, I suddenly feel guilty and go to call back the waiter when Derek puts his hand on mine and shakes head almost like he realised what I was about to do, "Its fine I asked you out, I'll pay" I smile at him and start to relax he goes to pull his hand away but is unable to he looks down at our hands and tries again to pull back as do I only to realise our hands our stuck together. I start to panic but he just grabs my wrist and pulls his hand away and looks at me weirdly. The minute he does I get up and run out not wanting to explain as even I don't know what is going on what I don't expect is for him to follow me out and catch up to me, he hauls me into an alleyway. "Whats wrong with you" Derek shouts " Why do you run out on me?" Stiles looks at Derek confused " When you touched me and we got stuck you looked like you were disgusted with me like you always do actually why did you ask me out most days you want to kill me' Derek looks hurt " I ask you out because I've wanted too for a while but I didn't know how too because your you intelligent and don't have a personality problem like me and what happened in there I don't understand but I don't care because I finally had you with me on a date and that is what it was because I like you" Stiles was shocked and decided to tell Derek everything that happened since that detention, Derek kept getting closer and closer until he was so close Stiles could smell Derek he smelt like woods and leather after Stiles was finished Derek leaned in and whispered in his ear "I still don't care your going to be my superhero now can we finish this date" Stiles smiled and took Derek's hand when he proffered it and walked back to the diner and apologised for the abrupt leaving they decided to skip the movies and headed back to Stiles place where Stiles dad was home, Stiles introduced the two and then headed upstairs after getting permission for Derek to stay over from both his dad and Derek's parents as long as there was no horizontal tango going on and Stiles kept his door opened. Tucked up in his bed with Derek curled protectively around him, Derek leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispered in Stiles ear, "Im the Mary Jane Watson to your Spiderman"

Stiles smiled and leant back more into the embrace and together cocooned in the blankets they fell asleep.


	2. Dating a spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do another small chapter, in Dereks view or opinion instead of doing my college work ahh procrastination.  
> Enjoy

Derek and Stiles had now been dating for 4 months and if Derek was being truthful it was pretty difficult dating a boy who had spider tendencies, they had discovered that when Stiles got really scared he ended up on the ceiling or when he got really angry webs flew out of a small opening at the start of his wrists but it didn’t matter because Derek was still head over heels in love with the boy.

That was the problem Derek wanted to tell Stiles but he didn't think Stiles was ready to hear the words yet and he wasn't sure if this was the correct time to say something as momentous as those 3 little words so soon into their relationship.

Sure they were now well acquainted with each other’s parents and they haven’t had sex yet as both of them were quite happy with hand holding and hugging at the moment. 

Derek felt something sticky hit the back of his neck and turned around noticing Stiles in the school hallway who it seemed had been talking to Derek for the last couple of minutes and Derek hadn’t listened too deep inside his head.

“Der, you alright you phasing out from the real world again” Stile said with a chuckle and going in for a side hug which Derek returned shifting his body so they could turn it into a full on hug, Derek smiled kissing his boyfriend on the head “Nah, just thinking about us” Stiles pulled back a concerned look going over his face as the bell for first class rang and they had separate classes.

Stiles quickly backed away shaking his head and started walking to his class before Derek realised how the sentence had come out and how it seemed to Stiles he tried following Stiles but if he did Derek would have been late to his own class so with a heavy heart went to his class.

At lunch Derek could finally see Stiles and explain, he saw Stiles at his locker and went over greeting his boyfriend with a hug from behind and a kiss to his head, Stiles stiffened in his hold, Derek released Stiles and asked him to go for a walk to somewhere private, they ended up at the bleachers.

Derek decided to start the conversation but before he could get a word out Stiles had started “Are you going to break up with me because of my weird spidey ways, like have I done something wrong or is it the Its me not you” Stiles had used air quotes around the last part, Derek just pulled his boyfriend closer and then opened his mouth.

“I’m not breaking up with you not now not ever hopefully, I think your spidey ways are just one of the wonderful things that make you the wonderful unique human being I’m attracted to. The reason I’ve been thinking about us is because I was wondering if it’s a little too early to tell you I love you”

Stiles head whipped around so fast Derek thought he may have gotten whiplash, Stiles sutured out “You love me like really love me?” Derek smiled “Yes I love you, so much that I think I’m crazy but then I look at you and realised how crazy I have to be to not be in love with a boy like you”

Stiles smiled “I love you too Der” Derek leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend and didn’t stop kissing him or uttering he loved him till the bell rang and even then it was pretty difficult to separate from him, but he did with a lighted happy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed any real big errors. Message me.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Comment or Kudos 
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
